All Crazy Here! - Angry Camera Glares
by Rageman
Summary: Shortly after James and Normand entered together Tommy's and his gang's lives, he participates in a local student film contest. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Joining the Contest

_The following story takes place shortly after the prologue of All Crazy Here!, and is an adaptation of Truth or Consequences episode._

We see Tommy inside Java Lava cafe, who's filming an empty bag flying around in the street. He says to himself, "Sometimes, you can find beauty in the most unexpected places.", as he continues filming the empty bag. James and Normand are inside the cafe too, enjoying their drinks, and discuss Tommy's passion for filmmaking. "He really looks sure determined to become a movie director.", Normand pointing out Tommy's determination. "Yeah.", James agreeing. "Hope he'll be filming violent movies, which is my favorite kind.", the British adult hoping that Tommy will make violent films. Just as Tommy finishes filming outside, Angelica suddenly runs and hits the window, blocking Tommy's filming view. "Whoa.", James and Normand both suprised from such moment. As Angelica comes in, she informs his cousin about the upcoming film conmpetition. "You can thank me later, Pickles, this is for student film contest which you will be entering, and it will be my star vehicle, so I'll need 3 crying scenes, 2 nervous breakdowns, and one scene where I'll be taking on the man.", she finishes and throws the brochure to Tommy. "A local contest to be judged by Martin Costomiris? He's my favorite director ever! My hero, my idol! I worship him...in a respectful and not-that-kind-of-creepy way.", Tommy excited from learning that his favorite director will be the judge. "You're going to enter, aren't you?", Stu, Tommy's dad, asks if Tommy will participate. "Tommy, we know that you started filmmaking when you were 37 months old, and it suddenly became your natural talent when you made your first film Creature of the Backyard, starring...Spike!", Didi pointing out Tommy's great skills in making movies. "I'll enter it.", Tommy agrees to enter the contest. James and Normand are glad to hear, "That's the spirit. You should learn from him, Normand." "Jimmy, please, I'm 33 years old.", the Croatian adult telling that he's not a little anymore. "Just saying, though.", James was just telling. "Ah, OK then.", Normand acknowledges.

They finish drinking, then leave the cafe to discuss their plans to help Tommy in filming, just in case things will get tough. They wander around a little, then sit on local bench. "So, how will we help Tommy with making his movies?", Normand asks how should the European duo help Tommy. "Well, since we both have our own comptuers, and microphone to go with, perhaps we can help him make an animated movie.", James proposes that they will help Tommy film cartoon movie. "Really? Alrighty then.", Normand agrees. "Let's get down to Tommy's house and tell him that we're willing to help him.", the British adult tells his Croatian partner to get down to Pickles house. "Sure thing.", Normand agrees, and the two stand up, and are on their way.

They enter Tommy's room. "'Sup, Tommy.", James greeting his old pal. "Hey guys.", Tommy doing same to his adult pals. "Still don't know what to film yet?", Normand asking if Tommy is still out of ideas. "Yeah...", Tommy acknowledging his current artist's block. "Well, we were discussing, and decided that we will help you make an animated movie, in case you really have difficulty filming on your own. "Yeah? Thanks, guys, I'll keep that mind.", Tommy is sure to heed their advice later on. The three leave the room and enter the backyard. Sometime later, Tommy's gang got to the backyard as well, and proceed to film their entry for the contest. "Aww, how come I always to have act as an Earthling?! That's so boring!", Chuckie in disbelief from having such an inferior role. "I want to be an alien robot with flexible hat!" "OK. Tell you what, then. I'll kill you off in this movie, then I'll bring you back as the alien robot in the sequel.", Tommy proposes such thing, if things go fine. "And...action!", Tommy proceeds to film, but lens are blocked by green jelly. "What's wrong with my lens?", Tommy asks in slight confusion. "It's a filter, bro.", Dil proposing his ways of effects." "Do me a favor - lose the dessert.", the future filmmaker not wanting any help for now. "Let's focus, people! And...action!", Tommy going back to rolling. Chuckie and Kimi are acting, Dil and Susie getting them high on the air with ropes attached. Then, they begin bickering out-of-character. Tommy is not impressed by their unprofessionalism. "People, I'm asking you as a friend, and as an artist, please, focus. This is an important opportunity for me. So get it together and let's make some cinemagic!", Tommy complaining through his speaker. James and Normand, who've been watching the entire progress in the background, feel bad for him. "I guess even at teenage era filmmaking can be tough.", Normand says. "Yeah. Not everything can be bloody perfect.", James stating sad, but true fact. "Exactly.", Croatian adult acknowledges.

The two decide to leave the backyard for a while, and return to cafe for more drinks. They sit down , and while drinking their sodas, the two proceed with their adult talks. "Take vampire movies, why do they always take place in L.A. or Mexico? They can't even give a damn. If I was a bloodsucker, I'd move to North Pole, winter's one loooong night.", Normand telling James what would happen if he was a vampire. "Yeah, but what would you eat? Suck blood from penguins, eh?", James asking if he'll use penguins as drinks. "Nah, Eskimos, man, Eskimos.", Normand insists that he'd rather stick to Eskimos. "OK.", the British adult says. "Have you saw Office Space? That movie really kicked ass, especially with its printer scene.", James asks Normand if he saw the movie. "Yes, I saw it back in the day, and it was really cool.", Normand confirming that he indeed saw the film. "OK.", James acknowledges. "Wanna go back to Tommy's backyard?", British asks if he wants to go back. "Sure thing.", Normand agrees. "OK. Come on, then.", and the two leave.

2 hours later, James and Normand come back to the backyard, Angelica comes to the little studio, and proceeds to act with Phil and Lil. She screws up too, much to Tommy's dismay. "Angelica! For the hundredth time, say your lines as written!", Tommy complains again. Angelica, however, doesn't want to act as a bad guy. "Hello? How can I be loved by millions if I play an evil, nasty alien? I wanna play a nice alien, NICE! Now get that through your thick skull, or I'm walkin'!" "You're right, what was I thinking casting you as the evil villain?", Tommy being sarcastic on his choice. Phil and Lil proceed to act again, and yet again, they screw up. "This is hopeless.", Tommy in despair for his friends being unprofessional again. Then suddenly, he started filming their personal moments, and realizes that this is what he needs. James and Normand see what's going on, and don't like where is this going. "Oh boy, I have a bad feeling about this.", Normand getting uncomfortable about this. "Yeah, me too.", James also feeling the same. "They'll be so pissed when they see their private moments being an entry for the contest.", fears that the crap will hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

We rejoin James and Normand as they see Tommy filming his friends' personal moments. The two really suspect that the things will really go downhill when the gang sees their private moments on the big screen. "We should watch out for s &t that's about to hit the damn fan.", Normand proposing to look out for unpleasant moments. "Yeah. Let's get up to Tommy's room and see what's what.", the British proposing to get back inside and see what'll happen next. "Sure thing.", Normand agrees. They enter the room to wait for the brothers. Several mintues later, Tommy and Dil go back inside as well, and enter the future filmmaker's room. As they preview everything Tommy got on the tape, he suddenly gets excited about his controversial footage. "This footage is real. It's true. It's life. Forget sci-fi, this is literal cinema take, this is my artistic calling.", he continues to praise his work as he proceeds to get it out of his VCR. "I don't know. I like aliens more.", Dil stating his still on-going tastes. "I haven't scratched the surface yet. I need to go so far under the surface, and over it. Imagine getting raw footage I get by secretly following people around.", stating that he's not ready to roll yet. "Hey, you can tape my sessions with Pangborn if you want today. I said his wrestling costume was lame, and I made him cry.", offering his brother to film conversations with the vice principal. "I'm there.", Tommy gladly agrees. "Look out, Marty C, Tommy Pickles is in the house.", taunting his favorite director. Then the two adult males proceed to voice their concerns. "I don't know, Tommy. Your friends are gonna be sooo pissed off when they see that tape.", James worrying about his relations with the gang. "Yeah. After all, most people want it as the last thing when it comes to publicly exposing their personal matters", Normand also being concerned about Tommy's work.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

Phil and Lil are in the printer room. The twin brother proceeds to smear his grade on his math test with some corrector, he blows all over it, and writes down A on the correcter area. They proceed to print out some copies, hear some rusty noises and see Dil, who's walking on his hands, while reading a book that's attached to some weird contraption that he's wearing on his back. "I wonder what Dil would be like if we never dropped him on his head...?", Phil wondering what would've happened if the twins didn't do the deed. The bell goes off, and they run off to class. The table door opens to reveal Tommy's who been filming the entire scene. Next, Tommy sneaks around, and proceeds to film Chuckie loudly banging on drums without any rhythms whatsoever. Chas is shocked to hear all that nonsense, and proceeds to shut the door to reduce such noise. He is unimpressed by all that, while Didi states sad, but true fact that some kids just don't have natural abilities whatsoever. Tommy finishes filming, while getting excited again, quietly, "This is gold. Pure gold.", and runs off. He sneaks around and sees Kimi laughing while watching Dummi Bears on TV, gets all that on tape as well. Afterwards, he returns to his room, with Dil, James and Normand waiting, and they preview new material Tommy has got on the tape. "And it keeps coming.", Tommy saying so to his little brother. "Ouch, that's wicked harsh.", Dil concerns about Tommy's ways of work. "It's just being honest.", Tommy replies." "And the privacy in their own backyards, they'll be so angry when they see their secrets being exposed on a big screen.", also worrying about the whole thing. "Ah...do you really think they'll be mad?", now Tommy himself being worried about his reputation with the gang. "Well, yeah, but I love how you risk your longlife relations for your art.", Dil likes how Tommy is willing to take such extreme risks. "You are one brave brother.", says so while getting headphones on his eyes. "Aw, I was so tempted about the movie, I didn't thought about hurting people's feelings. This raw stuff is so awesome, but it makes several look like a bunch of jerks. And if I show it in the contest...I will be the last jerk standing.", now scared about the fact how he'll get his best friends so pissed when they see Tommy's work. James proceeds to calm Tommy down, "Don't worry, Tommy, you are not alone when it comes to such outrageous moments." "Huh?", asks Tommy in confusion. "You should know by now that most other filmmakers nowadays also use controversial aspects just to be known among others.", Normand explaining the rest. "I...see.", Tommy replying. "And basically, Tommy, sometimes, there are moments in life, when you have to take damage for whatever you want to accomplish.", James telling about sad fact of life. "Yeah. It hurts like hell, but most the time, that always works, in the end.", Normand telling more. "Exactly.", the British adult confirms.

Tommy decides to the leave the room for a little while, just to relax from all that stress he got for himself. James takes a look outside from the window. "Oh...crap.", James got a little shocked. "What is it, Jimmy?", asks his British partner what's going on. "It's Angelica, she's coming to see the tape. We have to stay frosty.", James informing his Croatian pal that Angelica is coming to see the tape, and proposes that they stay cool. "You got it, Jim.", Normand acknowledges James' proposal. Angelica enters the house, then... "Pickles, I need to see the tape now. I have to make sure I was lit properly.", Angelica demanding to see the works. As she goes upstaris, Dil runs behind, tackles her down, and runs to Tommy's room. She enters the room, and angrily demands that Dil leaves. "Get out of the way, freak, or I'll move you out of the way." "Over my dead, lifeless corpse!", Dil refuses to give in. She has no choice to move him, forcefully, and proceeds to tie him to the chair with duct tape. She then sees the controversial tape Tommy got of her and Susie. She gasps in shock, and... "Savannah can't see this! I'll never get an invite to the party I wouldn't be caught dead at. Tommy Pickles, _is a dead man._ " Then, sometime later, she calls the whole gang over to see just how Tommy humiliated them by filming something he wasn't supposed to. James and Normand are still in the room, not angry, just observing. Angelica didn't notice that. "Just wanted to want you see what Tommy, the traitor, shot. And this is tape compared to the rest." She then shows the scene where Chuckie and Kimi were discussing in front of their lockers. "I'm not that usually mean to you, am I?", worries about her current relations with Chuckie. "What about me? I was up in all your face and everything.", the ginger replies. Next up the scene, where Susie mocks Angelica's singing skills. "I'm sorry, Angelica, I said that because...", Angelica decides to continue herself. "Just because you are jealous of me. I know. Who isn't?", Angelica knows for sure, and then turns the TV off. "Now that I've seen it on a tape, changing a grade really seems almost illegal.", Phil fearing repercussions because of such action. Then Kimi worries about her love of Dummi Bears getting out. "If it gets out that I watch Dummi Bears...", worries about the word, but gets interrupted by Lil, who's really outraged by such things. "Phil and me, THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!", she yells out of anger. Kimi agrees, "It's definitely humiliator!" Angelica proposes to get rid of the tape. "I say we sue, so this tape won't see the light of day." "Yeah!", the whole gang agrees. "Chuckie, don't you care that Tommy taped you dissing your drumming?", Kimi asks if Chuckie cares about his embarassing drumming moment that got on the tape. "Oh, I hated the drums, and only I took it up because my dad wanted me to.", stating his reasons. Angelica then takes the tape out of VCR, and suggests that it be destroyed, "What are we waiting for?! Let's just destroy this stupid tape!", and drops it on the floor, violently. Tommy comes into the room, and the gang proceeds to confront him over the controversial tape. "You betrayed us!", Angelica says to Tommy, "Don't forget you humiliated us!", and Susie does her dissing. "How can you even think about showing this?!", Kimi in disbelief from Tommy's actions. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!", Angelica threatening to "sue" him. Then they look at Chuckie and Dil. Dil points to the tape with his eyes, Tommy throws his camera to Kimi, and proceeds to tackle down to reach it. He catches the tape, but his friends are wrestling down to take it from him forcibly, while inadverently knocking down Dil in the process. He crawls out with the tape, unharmed. Angelica gets up, glares at her cousin, and demands he destroys the tape. "I should've known you'd play dirty. _DESTROY THAT TAPE OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD, PICKLES!_ " "But this is MY art, MY passion!", Tommy defending his work. Kimi, from hearing that, comes angrily to Tommy, and hands him over the camera. "Then you better take care of your stupid camera, because it's the only friend you've got!", declares that he's no longer a pal to her and others, excluding Chuckie. James and Normand decide now is the best time to take action and stand up for Tommy at the same time. "Excuse me?!", he shouts to Tommy's "friends", and the whole gang looks at him. "That tape is the result of YOUR constant screwing up!", the British adult stating the truth. "What the heck are you saying?", asks Susie. Normand proceeds to explain the rest. "Tommy has already ENOUGH of you constantly bickering on the set and your big level of unprofessionalism!", the Croatian pointing out their mistakes. "This is all YOUR fault that Tommy decided to take an alternate path!", James also stating the true reason. "I have met enough bloody arseholes in my life, but you, little pricks, take the frigging cake!", James complains about the gang's ways. "If only you guys had kept trying harder, then Tommy wouldn't have to film your personal moments. But no - you are just lazy because you don't want to do anything useful for once in your damn lives!", Normand saying so in disbelief. "Now get the hell out of here, all of you, expect Chuckie and Dil! You are no longer friends to us too!", James demands that the guys leave immediately, while he and Normand glare mercilessly at the guys. "Ugh, whatever.", Angelica doesn't want to hear anymore, and the gang leaves. "Thank you, you guys. I don't know what would've happened if it wasn't for you...", Tommy thanks James and Normand for defending him. "You are welcome, Tommy. At least the tape is safe and sound, that's for sure.", James telling Tommy. "Yeah.", Normand agrees. Then the three get Dil up and untie him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Screening

The next morning, after the violent confrontation that took place yesterday, we see Phil, Lil and Susie standing outside, with school bags on their shoulders. The twins' mother, Betty, drives and stops at them, gives them lunch. Angelica comes to Susie and admires her haircut, after which Betty drives off, in disbelief. "Just you're mad because you didn't get invited to Savannah so you can stop being nice to me.", Susie pointing out Angelica's ways. "OK! I'm not on the VIP list. I didn't even get invited. And as far as I know, Savannah doesn't want to be me. Are you happy now?!", Angelica admitting that she won't be having any fun with Savannah for now. Then the gang sees Tommy coming with James and Normand, who accompany him. They take a quick stare at him, then they all, expect for Chuckie, walk off, and he looks at Tommy with pity. "Just so I know, you guys, I'm getting the freeze, right?", Tommy asks if his pals really hate him that much. "Afraid so.", Chuckie confirms. "That's more like it.", James also confirms, by the looks of things. "Keep it up, Finster, there's plenty of ice to go around.", Angelica warning Chuckie not to enable Tommy. Chuckie gives her the tongue in response. "Go to hell, Angelica.", James also responds to her, and Normand gives the finger, then the three look at Tommy in pity.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

Inside the school cafeteria, Tommy is walking, while looking sadly at his friends, who he misses, and carrying his food. "I think you did the right thing, Phil. Mom's still gonna kill you, but you did the right thing.", Lil assuring her brother that he really indeed did the good thing. Then Tommy walks to a table with James, Dil and Normand waiting for him. He sits down with the three. "Oh, now I really understand what you guys meant yesterday. The emotional pain of my friends hating my gut...it's just like that one time when that Van Gogh cut his ear off, yes?", asks his adult pals. "Perhaps, but trust me, Tommy, it's nothing compared to moments when someone stabs you in the back or shoots you in the head.", James telling Tommy that the two things can be even worse at times. "Exactly.", Normand agrees with James' word. "I see...", Tommy understands.

 _ **Several hours later...**_

James, Normand and Tommy are inside his room, they discuss what to do for the upcoming contest that will occur tonight. "Oh, guys, I'm really lost in thought right now. My film is great, but at the cost of losing my friends...that really, really hurts me deeply in the soul, especially after what happened yesterday. My film is also about being honest, but I'm starting to wonder, is it all really worth it...?", asks James and Normand what should he really do after everything happened for the past 2 days. "Well, Tommy, you've got to hold yourself together. Besides, we know how you really want to become a good filmmaker.", James comforting Tommy. "Yeah. After all, this is not your fault, Tom. Your friends should be blaming themselves instead for their constant screwing up in the backyard.", Normand assuring him that his friends' constant screwing up is the real cause of all this mess. "...Guys, will you help me gain my friends back?", asks if the two adults will help him return things back to their former glory. "Of course we will, Tommy.", James gladly will. "Sure thing, Tommy. We will do whatever it takes to get out of the woods.", Normand also agrees. "Then let's go, guys! We have a film to render!", Tommy asks his adult pals to help him render his film. "You got it, dude.", James agrees, then the three proceed to do what's right.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

Inside the Wombat Hall, where the contest will take place, James and Normand enter and sit with Tommy, Dil, and their parents. "Hey Tommy, we got here, as promised.", James telling Tommy that he and Normand made it, just as they promised. "Thank you, guys. That really means a lot to me.", Tommy, once again, thanking his adult pals for being with him. "You are welcome, mate.", Normand replies. "Ladies and gentlemen...Martin Costomiris!", the announcer presenting Tommy's all-time favorite director. He enters the hall, much to Tommy's delight, seeing his favorite director in the flesh. He does his cool pose, but suddenly, the unexpected happens - Martin sees James sitting with Tommy and Normand. "Hey...is that you, James Stardware?", the director asks British if that's really him, much to Tommy's and everyone's suprise. "Yes, that's me.", the British confirms. "Oh, how wonderful! I have heard lots about you. I heard about how you participated in World War II and European Civil War. That really inspired me to film one of my successful war dramas. Thank you, James. You are good man indeed.", Martin admiring James for inspiring him to film a war movie, then shakes his hand with the British. "...OK.", James replies in slight confusion, and again, much to everyone's, including Tommy's, suprise. As the legendary director leaves for judge's stand, Tommy expresses his shock, "Wow, James. I had no idea." "Well...some people always find the right time to look things up, if you ask me.", James replies so to Tommy. "I see.", Tommy telling James. After the penultimate film finishes playing, the announcer now announces about Tommy's film coming up next. "And now, last but not least, we have a film by Tommy Pickles, and it's called "A Day before Day in the Life of my Friends." Stu and Didi are in excitement, and so are Dil, James and Normand. He checks on his friends, but are still angry with him, much to his sadness. "Good luck, Tommy.", Chuckie whispers to Tommy, but Angelica, Susie, Lil, Phil and Kimi hear this, and glare at him next. James and Normand check on the gang too, but instead, they glare at them, mercilessly. "Screw, you.", James taunts them, while Normand gives the finger again. The guys are unimpressed, and glare back at the adult duo. The film now proceeds to play. First up is the scene where Chuckie and Kimi are arguing about Kimi's corcern that she'll miss the Dummi Bears, much to their embarassment, but fortunately for them, it's covered by the next scene where they were reading picture book as babies and about to get some rest, much to crowd's happiness, and their relief. "I'm sorry I yelled at you.", Kimi apologizes to her elder brother. "Me too. And you can have my alien gloves whether you want.", Chuckie also apologizes to Kimi. Next up, the scene where Angelica freaks out about having to play as the bad guy, then the one where she also freaks out when she catches Tommy filming her as a little. "Turn that stupid camera off, Pickles, or I'll lock you in my toy chest!", threatens her cousin. She then flips her table in rage, forcibly grabs the camera, and then it cuts to the static. Susie is suprised by this, "It's hard to believe, you're much nicer than you used to be." Angelica is a little shocked by this, but eventually relieved too. Then we see Chuckie banging the drums, again, without any hearing, much to everyone's disbelief. Then we switch to him as a little kid where he rides his bike, and successfully throws basketball into a hoop, much to his joy. Next is the scene where Susie is trying to get the gum out of Kimi's hair. She succeeds, much to her, Kimi's and everyone's awe. Next, we see Phil and Lil's all-time favorite activity - playing with mud, where it entertains the twins. But it goes downhill (not much) when they see themselves discussing the "dangerous" deed. "I wonder what Dil would be like if we never dropped him on his head...?", Betty hears this and deeply glares at her twins. "Mom, Dad... you don't think I'm one wacked-out chandelier, do you?", asks his parents if they still think he's still crazy one. "Oh, Dil, you're brightest chandelier ever.", Didi assuring her son that she never thought such things about him. Then the final scene plays where Dil is playing around with Spike as a baby, wholly covered in purple. He comes to his pals, his diaper gets off, and then the camera zooms onto his butt. And that's when the movie ends. Everyone's cheering, including the gang, who are also happy with Tommy's film overall, but James and Normand still glare at them, pointing out their mistrust towards them. Several mintues later, Tommy, Martin, James and Normand get a picture all together, then they proceed to sit on floor right behind the screen. James and Normand praise his good work. "That was good one, Tommy.", James being proud with the work. "Yeah. Your film was excellent.", Normand also praising Tommy's film. Then the duo notice the gang coming up to them. Susie's about to praise next. "Congratu-", but gets angrily interrupted by James, "What the bloody hell do you want?!", then Normand also glares at her as well. "No, no, no, no, guys, it's alright, we're not angry with Tommy anymore.", Kimi assuring the two adults that they're on talking terms with Tommy again. James and Normand decide to concede. "OK.", James takes it. "So anyway, congratulations, Tommy.", Susie praises Tommy with his success. Meanwhile, Betty comes to Didi with the twins to apologize for their deed to Dil. "We're sorry about Dil.", the two reluctantly apologizes. "Gee, Didi, I guess this is worse than when they broke your precious vase, huh?", Betty asks if that was more bad. "Don't worry, Betty. Personally, I believe it's genetic...from Stu's side of the family, of course.", assures Betty that this is more likely from the dad of Tommy and Dil. Back to the scene with Tommy being praised on with his successful work. As Tommy holds his prized picture with his all-time favorite director, the rest of gang comes over to express their happy feelings with Tommy's good job. "Your film was so good, it captured my only time with that successful basketball! Oh, friends for life, Tommy!", Chuckie being happy with his most successful moment being caught on tape. "Yeah. I guess it was...touching, but you didn't win.", Angelica agrees, but in disbelief that Tommy lost. "Well, the picture with Martin is enough for me, and the way I see it, I still won.", Tommy telling his pals that he still won the contest, regardless of anything. Then all of guys, including James and Normand are laughing, knowing that the heat has finally died off. 


End file.
